


Stitched Together, Were Like Birds But With Less Feathers

by YellowSpaceCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: He ain’t, M/M, Shiro can knit, and keith, he knits for adam, lance thinks Keith is cheating, past Keith/Lotor, past nyma/lance - Freeform, soft klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSpaceCat/pseuds/YellowSpaceCat
Summary: “Damn babe, why is your apartment so cold?”





	Stitched Together, Were Like Birds But With Less Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys my second fic ig!  
> So ok if you don’t know the drill  
> 1\. This one wasn’t corrected by anyone else  
> 2\. I am the worst at grammar  
> 3\. See a mistake = comment down below
> 
> This one was fun to write but idk I don’t know if I like how it turned out. 
> 
> But anyways enjoy it as always
> 
> Ig: Homos4Shadam  
> 

“Damn babe, why is your apartment so cold?”  
“Because Lance, I’m on a college budget and I’m not allowed to dorm!”  
“And this is why we don’t beat freshmen up!”  
“But-“  
“Even if they use the T slur.”  
‘That’s fucking dumb.” And with that, Keith laid back down in Lance’s embrace, making a mental reminder to visit Shiro the next day.  
———  
“You want me to what?” Shiro was in a slight shock when his little brother broke into his (& fiancé’s) house, eaten all the mini wheats, and was watching sponge bob reruns (He can rant about how bad the recent ones are for days)  
“Iwantyoutoteachmehowtoknit.” Keith mumbled into his bowl while Shiro tried to figure out something else to eat.  
“Your gonna have to repeat yourself babe.” Shiro gave Keith a look that said a thousand words. But mostly  
‘Surfer my wrath,,,, bitch.”  
“I, Keith Kogane, of the fire nation, want you, Takashi Shirogane, the last Avatar to coach me in your 5th bending power, Knitting.” Shiro looks at him in disbelief for a second before laughing so hard he is doubled over.  
“You - wheeze- want me - wheeze- to teach you to knit - there he goes again- the thing you have made fun of for - one more, make that two more- for ever?” Shiro has tears in his eyes and his laughing woke Adam up, he makes his way into the kitchen in a sweater that Shiro knitted him. He knows because he has the same one but instead of it saying “Dadam” like Adams it says “Desert rat” Shiro’s says “#2 dad” but since the new white hair thing both Keith and Adam have been pressuring him to re make it with “#2 grandpa”  
“Woah there old timer, don’t stress your back too much.” Is Keiths only response.  
“I am not oppose to this, but I just gotta know, why? What broke you? Made you join the old timers like me?”  
“Lance said my not so bachelor, bachelor pad was too cold and he is always complaining about how cold his feet are because the boy refuses to wear socks to bed and I wanted to make him like a sweater or some socks.” When Keith finishes his mini rant he looks to Shiro. “If you won’t help me Coran will. So save us both time by saying yes or no.”  
“Cool if firecracker. Go upstairs and grab my knitting box. You know where it is.”  
———  
Ok so apparently knitting is harder than Keith first thought. Because after 6 and a half hours and a lot of chocolate milk, they have socks (Keith made) and a sweater (Keith made most of, its difficult.) Shiro says that it didn’t take long and that they made good time with it. Keith thought it was gonna take like an hour and a half.  
———  
“KEITH!” Lance screams from the bedroom while Keith is debating if Ramen noodles in the microwave is ok for 4 nights in a row.  
“COMING!”  
Keith walked in to his beautiful boyfriend pointing at a box.  
The box was suspicious looking and he should have thought about that earlier.  
It was a red box with a blue ribbon bow and a card under the bow. It said Babe and it clearly wasn’t Keith’s handwriting.  
“What the fuck is that?” Lance asks. He looks scared, angry, and disappointed. Keith didn’t mean to make him feel like that.  
“No wait shit its for you. I wanted the handwriting on the card to be pretty and I don’t do very pretty B’s so Adam wrote it.”  
“How do I know this isn’t a cover up? How do I know there isn’t some girl sleeping with you when I have night classes?” Lance is furious at this point.  
“Lance...”  
“What?” He snaps.  
“I’m gay.”  
“Oh. Oh yeah.”  
“Could you open the box now please?” Keith sits on the bed and pats the spot next to him. Eventually Lance sits and pulls the box to him.  
“Wait to read the card till you go to class in the morning please.”  
“Yeah yeah.” Lance pulls the top off the box and pulls the blue sweater from it.  
“What..the..fuck” He genuinely looks confused.  
Keith pulls the socks out of the box (They match the sweater)  
“You always complain about how your feet are so goddamn cold and how I need a heater. So I went to Shiro a couple days ago and he helped me make these for you.” Keith blushes.  
Like actually  
B l u s h e s.  
Lance is gonna die of cuteness overload. He shouldn’t have doubted him but Lance doesn’t want to lose Keith to some guy with a 20 inch dick.  
———  
Later that night they lay in bed. Watching one of Keith’s alien documentaries when the question finally strikes Lance.  
“Babe?”  
“Mmh?”  
“Why do the socks have bows stitched into them. And why are they red?” Lance pokes Keith’s head and Keith snatches it.  
“Red and blue are our colors babe!”  
“Well duh. But like... Bows?”  
“Shut up asswipe you love them.”  
“I should’ve walked away and never asked for your number.”  
“You would still be with Nyma.”  
“And you would’ve been with Lo-whore.”  
“True true. Now shut up they are about to show the alien bones.”  
“Gross.” But Lance pulled Keith tighter in his embrace and listened to the boys breathing pattern as he drifted into sleep.


End file.
